


It made him love her even more.

by pandora_rose_xo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_rose_xo/pseuds/pandora_rose_xo
Summary: Bill likes his job, he never expected to meet a girl there though.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour & Bill Weasley
Kudos: 2
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	It made him love her even more.

Work wasn’t easy, but he loved it. It gave him independence and adulthood. He may live in a crummy flat but he wouldn’t be there forever. 

When Fleur started working alongside him, Bill couldn’t help but be smitten straight away. He noticed he wasn’t alone. By some miracle, though, she actually came and spoke to him above everyone. 

From that day on, they spent every moment they could together until he was ready to introduce her to his family. 

He was shocked when they already knew her, she hadn’t mentioned the Triwizard Tournament. It made him love her even more. 


End file.
